disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gaston/Gallery
Images of Gaston from Beauty and the Beast. Promotional Gaston transparent.png|Gaston in his trademark hunter outfit gaston2.png|Gaston's wedding dress suit gastonmuscles.png|Gaston Muscles Batb.jpg.png Disney Villain Portraits Gaston.jpeg ''Beauty and the Beast'' (2017) Beauty and the Beast photography 1.jpg BTB BusShelter Gaston v3 Sm.jpg Concept and Production Belle_Gaston.jpg Gaston_With_Deer.jpg Gaston_Concept (1).jpg|Gaston with a mustache Marquis_Gaston (1).jpeg|Gaston as a marquis Marquis_Gaston (2).jpeg Marquis_Gaston (3).jpeg Marquis_Gaston_with_Belle.jpg Marquis_Gaston_Belle's_Cottage.jpg|Marquis Gaston waits for Belle in her cottage Gaston with Belle's Family.jpg|Gaston meeting with Belle's family in the original script. Marquis Gaston with Beast.jpg|Marquis Gaston emerges from the Beast's flying sedan chair that he stole and confronts him in the forest in the original ending. Marquis_Gaston_Enchanted_Objects.jpg|Marquis Gaston duelling against several of the enchanted objects. Beauty and the Beast Story Thread (2).jpeg|Story threads showing Marquis Gaston emerging from the flying sedan chair to confront the Beast as Belle rides toward the castle to save him Beauty_and_the_ Beast_ Story_Thread (3).jpeg|Story threads showing Marquis Gaston's defeat in the original ending Marquis_Gaston (8).jpg|Costume studies for Gaston by Peter Hall BelleWithGaston (2).jpg|Marquis Gaston checking how Belle looks on his arm MargueriteWithGaston (2).jpg|Checking his complexion before going in to meet Belle Marguerite Gaston (4).jpg|Speaking with Belle's Aunt Marguerite about her niece Marguerite Gaston (5).jpg Marguerite Gaston (1).jpg|Asking Marguerite if she likes his new wig Marguerite Gaston (6).jpg Marguerite Gaston (8).jpg Marguerite Gaston (7).jpg Marguerite Gaston (9).jpg GastonConcept_AndreasDeja1.jpeg|An early, mustachioed Gaston by Andreas Deja. GastonConcept_AndreasDeja2.jpeg|Mustached Gaston by Andreas Deja. EarlyGaston_AndreasDeja.jpeg|Different styles of Gaston by Andreas Deja. GastonTurnaround_AndreasDeja.jpeg|Gaston turnaround model by Andreas Deja. Screenshots Beauty and the Beast beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-470.jpg|Gaston and LeFou at their first appearance. beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-475.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-484.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-499.jpg|Gaston talking to Lefou about his plans to woo and marry Belle. beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-516.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-522.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-532.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-537.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-541.jpg|Gaston admiring himself. beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps_com-550.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-551.jpg|"Look, there he goes..." beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-574.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-580.jpg|Gaston pursuing Belle; The Bimbettes are behind him. Beauty and the Beast Village.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-725.jpg|"It's not right for a woman to read. Soon she starts getting ideas and thinking." Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-735.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps_com-752.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps_com-754.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1808.jpg|"I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding. But first I'd better go in there and propose to the girl." beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1854.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1872.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1888.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1925.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1934.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1952.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1963.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1977.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1979.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1989.jpg|Gaston falling into a mud puddle after Belle's rejection beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2020.jpg|"I'll have Belle for my wife! Make no mistake about that!" beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2035.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2930.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2947.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps_com-2976.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps_com-2982.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3002.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3008.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3014.jpg|Gaston's portrait Gaston-Beauty&TheBeast.png|Gaston's muscles beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3087.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps_com-3115.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3129.jpg|Gaston's hairy chest beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps_com-3157.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3183.jpg|"So I'm roughly the size of a barge!" beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3215.jpg|Gaston's collection of trophies beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps_com-3425.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps_com-3428.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps_com-3454.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-5721.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-5742.jpg Batbscreencapgl.jpg|Gaston plotting a blackmailing scheme to get Belle's hand in marriage. beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-5870.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-8067.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-8166.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-8170.jpg|"Have it your way!" beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-8184.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-8191.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-8214.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-8225.jpg|"If I didn't know better, I'd think you had feelings for this monster." Angry Gaston.jpg|A jealous and angry Gaston after being told by Belle that he is the real monster, not the Beast. beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-8238.jpg|"She's as crazy as the old man!" beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-8256.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-8405.jpg|Gaston leading a mob to attack the Beast Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-8444.jpg|"We'll lay siege to the castle and bring back his head!" beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-8498.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-8534.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-8554.jpg|"Take whatever booty you can find, but remember the Beast is mine!" beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-8702.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-8796.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-8941.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-8959.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-8960.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-8972.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-8982.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-8987.jpg Gaston Evil Grin.jpg|"What's the matter Beast? Too kind and gentle to fight back?" beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9017.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9021.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9049.jpg|Gaston is horrified by the Beast's monstrous strength. beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9076.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9080.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9094.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9098.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9099.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9102.jpg Gaston taunting the Beast.jpg|"Come on out and fight!" beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9113.jpg|"Were you in love with her Beast?" beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9125.jpg|"Did you honestly think she'd want you, when she had someone like me?" beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9133.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9134.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9138.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9153.jpg Gaston 2.jpg|"It's over, Beast! Belle is mine!" beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9161.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9164.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9168.jpg Gaston begging for mercy.jpg|"Let me go! Let me go! Please, don't hurt me! I'll do anything, ANYTHING! beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9210.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9227.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9265.jpg|Gaston displaying his final jealous act of cruelty by stabbing the Beast in the back. beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9273.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9277.jpg|Gaston losing his balance Gaston's death.jpg Gaston 141.PNG|Gaston's demise ''House of Mouse NoOneEatsCandiedApplesLikeGaston.png|"No one eats candied apples like Gaston!" NoOneBreaksTheirLegLikeGaston.png|No one breaks their leg like Gaston!" LeFou&Gaston-TheLudwigVonDrakeSong.png|Gaston and Lefou in ''House of Mouse Gaston&LeFouLaughAtMortimer.png|Gaston and LeFou laughing at Mortimer Queen of Hearts&Gaston-House of Villains07.jpg Gastongirls.jpg|Gaston with the Bimbettes in House of Mouse Gastonhouseofmouse.png GastónDaisy&Ariel HoM.png|Gaston with Daisy Duck and Ariel in the House of Mouse episode "Daisy's Debut" NoOneOrdersDecafLikeGaston.png|Gaston with Hades in House of Mouse "No one orders decaf like Gaston!" NoOneMakesFacesInSpoonsLikeGaston.png|Gaston with Timon and Pumbaa in House of Mouse "No one makes faces in spoons like Gaston!" NoOneHuntsLikeGaston.png|"No one hunts like Gaston!" House Of Mouse Gaston.jpg House Of Mouse relax.jpg House Of Mouse - (Ep. 44) - House Of Turkey5.jpg House Of Mouse - (Ep. 44) - House Of Turkey9.jpg Daisy Gaston and Ariel.PNG|Gaston with Ariel and Daisy Duck "No one has a range like Gaston!" Turkey needs Goofy's help.png Goofy with Gaston TD.png Gaston watching the turkey on stage.png ''Once Upon a Time Once Upon a Time - 5x17 - Her Handsome Hero - Gaston Arrives.jpg|Wes Brown as Gaston Once Upon a Time - 5x17 - Her Handsome Hero - Gaston Kisses Belle's Hand.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x17 - Her Handsome Hero - Belle and Gaston.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x17 - Her Handsome Hero - Belle and Gaston Reading.jpg|Belle and Gaston read a book together Once Upon a Time - 5x17 - Her Handsome Hero - Gaston Red Eyes.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x17 - Her Handsome Hero - Gaston Proposes.jpg|Gaston proposes to Belle Once Upon a Time - 1x12 - Skin Deep - Gaston.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x17 - Her Handsome Hero - Gaston in Underbrooke.jpg|Gaston in the Underworld Once Upon a Time - 5x17 - Her Handsome Hero - Hades Fire Head.jpg|Gaston and Hades Once Upon a Time - 5x17 - Her Handsome Hero - Gaston Arrow.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x17 - Her Handsome Hero - Gold Holding Gaston.jpg [[Beauty and the Beast (2017 film)|''Beauty and the Beast (2017)]] Beauty-and-the-Beast-32.png|"I say we kill the Beast!" Beauty-and-the-Beast-43.png|Gaston with LeFou Beauty-and-the-Beast-44.png|Gaston with his sword Beauty-and-the-Beast-47.png|Gaston fights off the Beast Beauty and the Beast - Golden Globe 7.jpg Beauty and the Beast – US Official Final Trailer 6.jpg|"You are the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen" Beauty and the Beast – US Official Final Trailer 7.jpg|"Nobody deserves you" Gaston admiring himself through a mirror Beauty and the Beast – US Official Final Trailer 8.jpg|Gaston attempting unsuccessfully to woo Belle Beauty and the Beast – US Official Final Trailer 29.jpg|Gaston during his theme song "Gaston" lukeasgaston1.png lukeasgaston2.jpg LukeEvansBATB.png|Gaston panics upon standing on a crumbling bridge LukeEvansFallBATB.png|Gaston falls to his death Printed AprilIssue 019.jpg AprilIssue 010.jpg MarchIssue 018.jpg MarchIssue 017.jpg MarchIssue 011.jpg MarchIssue 009.jpg JanuaryIssue 012.jpg JanuaryIssue 011.jpg DecemberIssue 017.jpg DecemberIssue 016.jpg DecemberIssue 011.jpg DecemberIssue 007.jpg DecemberIssue 006.jpg NovemberIssue 022.jpg NovemberIssue 021.jpg NovemberIssue 016.jpg NovemberIssue 015.jpg NovemberIssue 014.jpg NovemberIssue 010.jpg NovemberIssue 006.jpg OctoberIssue 008.jpg OctoberIssue 007.jpg SeptemberIssue 016.jpg SeptemberIssue 014.jpg SeptemberIssue 013.jpg Disney Princess Belle's Story Illustraition 13.jpg Disney Princess Belle's Story Illustraition 3.jpg Gaston1.jpg|Gaston meeting Belle for the first time (Villain Files) Gaston2.jpg|Gaston as an infant (Villain Files) Video games EMPL-Gaston.png Gaston_KHX.png|Gaston in Kingdom Hearts χ Beast-VS-Gaston-SNES.png Gaston Disney Magic Kingdoms Welcome Screen.png|Gaston in Disney Magic Kingdoms EmojiBlitzGaston.png|Gaston's emoji for Disney Emoji Blitz GastonDH.png|Gaston in Disney Heroes: Battle Mode BvG.png Disney Parks and Other live appearances Gaston WDW 2011.jpg|Gaston poses for a photo at the Magic Kingdom. Gaston.JPG gastonpubexteriorconcep.jpg|Artwork for Gaston's Tavern Gaston Disnryland.jpg Gaston Disneyland.png DOI Gaston.jpg BeautyAndTheBeastProd11.jpg BATB (Australia) 1.jpg Merchandise Gaston Pin.png Gaston Toy.jpg GastonWDCC01.jpg|WDCC Gaston GastonWDCC02.jpg|WDCC Gaston WDCC Gaston 001.jpg|Gaston from the WDCC classbullygaston.png beauty and beast vinylmation gaston.jpg DISNEY Princess Beauty and the Beast Story Collection.jpg Gaston's One Villain dollar bill.jpg|Gaston's One Villain dollar bill Disney Villains Pin set.jpg Gaston Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg GastonJapanesetsumtsum.jpg|Japanese Tsum Tsum Gaston Disney Store plush.jpg|Gaston Disney Store plush Beauty and the Beast Tank Top.jpg My What A Guy Gaston Tsum Tsum T Shirt.jpg Funkop POP - Beauty and the Beast - Gaston.jpg Beauty and the Beast Tsum Tsum Pins.jpg BATB - Gaston and Belle dolls.jpg Live Action Gaston Standee.jpg|Gaston Standee Tsum Tsum Mystery Series 8.jpg Disney Fairytale Designer Collection - Belle and Gaston.jpg Miscellaneous Disney_villains_painting_at_Disneyland.jpg Disney Parks Promotional Publicity Still - 4.jpg Gaston portrait.jpeg Tokyo Disney Villains Halloween.jpeg es:Gastón/Galería it:Gaston/Gallery ru:Гастон/Галерея Category:Character galleries Category:Beauty and the Beast galleries Category:Disney Villains galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries Category:Kingdom Hearts galleries